Wesley Carrier
|species = Human |gender = Male |height = |mass = |hair = Dirty blonde |eyes = Dark brown |skin = Fair |era = *NoHead era *Peace era |family members = |affiliation = R2 Records |masters = |apprentices = }} Wesley Carrier (b. 2000) was the assistant of Rocken Role. Emerging unscathed from the rage of the Second NoHead War, Carrier met Rocken Role at a musical performance by . The two of them immediately became friends. After Role identified Carrier's talent, the latter became his partner, something they announced in October of 2029. In 2031, Carrier and Role produced their first album, and in said year Carrier was on the radio. In 2036, Role and Wesley released their album, Disco, on their own label, R2 Records. Wesley Carrier and Rocken Role headlined several events, particularly tours, throughout the remainder of the decade. In the 2040s, Wesley Carrier and Rocken Role opened for Green Day, performed in California, served as the opening act for a Canadian tour, and joined the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival. Despite supporting the film, it is unclear quite how involved Wesley Carrier was in ''Shipped to Hell''. Their long, abundant career continued into the 2060s, but ended abruptly when Carrier retired at the beginning of the Shadow Wars, upsetting Role. Sometime before 2103, Wesley returned to live with Role in his estate, only to be abducted in said year. He was imprisoned in the dungeons of the Palace of Despair for months until he was freed by George Thames II, along with several other prisoners. Biography Early life Wesley Carrier was born in 2000, either of Irish descent or in Ireland itself. In 2016, Carrier learned about Baby Song, which was created by Rocken Role the previous year, and came to idolize him. He also came to support Role in American Idol, where the latter won second place and became even more popular than before. Second NoHead War Not long after the “Mayo” video went viral, the Second NoHead War began, and upon its beginning Rocken Role went into isolation, confusing and disappointing Wesley Carrier. However, in this private life he still went on his official channel, so Carrier still had access to his videos. Carrier survived the war, alive and well. Career origins Wesley Carrier came to a performance by Lady Gaga, where he met Rocken Role. The two of them immediately became friends. Carrier even attended a performance by Role, during which time Role identified Wesley’s talent and made him his partner. At an October 2029 donation at an annual festival in New Jersey, Carrier and Role appeared together on stage for the first time together and played “Cat Duet”. In 2030, Carrier and Role produced “No Apologies” by Warped Tour favorite the Eyeliners, after signing with them. A year later, Role and Carrier produced their first album. That same year Role was recruited to host his own radio show on 97.9 radio channel. Carrier helped him as he hosted a four-hour show, which many people watched excitedly. In 2035, two years after the Third NoHead War, Carrier and Role celebrated the 25th anniversary of R2 Records with a sellout show at Manhattan’s Webster Hall. In June 2036, Role and Wesley released their album, Disco, on his own label, R2 Records. To support the album, the duo appeared on the 2036 Warped Tour and on a fall 2036 tour with Eagles of Death Metal. Various other bands like Antigone Rising, Valient Thorr, the Vacancies, Throw Rag and Riverboat Gamblers were to have joined the tour for a handful of dates each. Second Cold War Wesley Carrier and Rocken Role headlined the Lubbock, Texas’ music in their Freedom Festival on 4 July, 2037, with an estimated crowd of 65 thousand in attendance at the annual outdoor event. Three months later, in November, Carrier and Role appeared with Motörhead and Alice Cooper in a UK arena tour. Wesley Carrier and Rocken Role appeared on several dates of a tour in the summer of 2040, when he was forty-one years old. He opened for Pat Monanhan in August. Career with Rocken Role In June 2042, five months after Centauri joined the S.M.S.B., Wesley Carrier and Rocken Role opened for Green Day on their UK tour alongside acts such as Paramore. In 2046, Wesley Carrier and Rocken Role performed in Sacramento, California. The group was also the opening act for a Canadian tour in 2048. Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier were part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival, 29 December, 2048 through 1 January, 2049, in Australia. Rocken Role was an executive producer for the film “Shipped to Hell”, though it is unclear quite how involved Wesley Carrier was. The film, which turned out to be a success, premiered at the 2052 Moonwalk Film Festival on 24 January. Wesley Carrier, Rocken Role, and Master Intelligence appeared at the Festival, for the company’s promotion, which was also attended by Sebiscuits and Telekinibabe. March 2060 saw the release of a 2-CD album with four newly re-recorded songs. Soon after, in 2063, Role’s parents died in an accident, depressing him. Fortunately, Carrier was able to comfort him enough for him to continue his musical career, which had truly been long and abundant. Along with Role, Carrier released the album Undisclosed on 30 September, 2064. The record reached Billboard’s Top 50. It included songs dealing with the death of Role's parents and other people in his life. Role was named Hollywood’s Second Legend, something Carrier was very proud of. Shadow Wars Wesley retired in 2071 at the beginning of the Shadow Wars, despite Role's protests. Role was very upset by this, but he did continue his work. Sometime between 2080 and 2103, Wesley returned to live with Role in his estate. In the latter year, however, Mella Montgomery's soldiers captured Wesley in the night, for yet unknown reasons. It was believed that Carrier was held captive at Beta Prison, though he was actually imprisoned in the basement of the Palace of Despair. Rocken Role was so desperate to get him back that he drove to China in order to breach the Palace and personally rescue Carrier. Carrier was soon joined by Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, Retrowoman, Telekinibabe, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen, while Lindsay Kellerman was tortured for information upstairs by Montgomery herself. After Carrier helped cut the ropes off their new cell-mates, George Thames came to free them. He took Carrier back to his home, and then returned to assist Master Intelligence and company in escaping the Palace. He died in rescuing them. When Thames was buried, he closed the blacksmith's eyes and provided the eulogy, thanking him for rescuing him. Physical description Wesley had blonde, straight hair and he always seemed to be smiling. Personality and traits Wesley was laid back and easygoing. He had a vast knowledge of music, even prior to meeting Rocken Role, a trait which helped foster their unbreakable, life-long bond. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2000 births Category:22nd century deaths Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Irish individuals Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Philanthropists